Shadow Prophecy
by The-Faded
Summary: Hello everyone! I'M BACK! This story is in for a major rewrite and plot editing! (Kouzumi) The Frontier Children are now in for a little testing that may require their defeat and are taken to a long forgotten place where a dangerous prophecy takes part


Author's Note: Hola Minna! How are y'all? Good? Good. After a peaceful (Hate to admit it) "vacation" (In a way) from writing, I'm back and raring to go!! For those of you who liked my other stories and got pissed when they all of a sudden disappeared or are still pissed because I just suddenly took off, please forgive!! I just got.....you know. Kinda psycho. There were tons of problems going on in my life and I just couldn't deal with writing on top of it all. I know I didn't have to update right away but I knew I just could not WRITE stories for a while. I wrote plenty of poems, dark and depressed to signify just how I was feeling which was horrible but things are going back B.C (Before Counselor.) and even though I'm still having problems with my friends (Don't want to go into detail.) I'm okay for now. I WILL update my old stories and eventually put them back up but for now, you'll just have to deal!! For you SP only fans, lucky you!! :)  
  
*Gets smacked in the back of the head*  
  
OW! What was that for? **turns around and finds QTKawaii25 standing there*  
  
QTKawaii25: Stop being so conceited.  
  
Hrrmmph.  
  
***  
  
"You must go to the Element Crest."  
  
The messenger left, leaving a group of puzzled Digidestined staring at a seemingly constipated digimon rolling around on the ground and howling as he trotted away. The other two digimon were completely clueless as to what was going on as both were taking a nap, loud snores erupting from one particular yellow rabbit-like digimon. The 'constipated' digimon, Bokomon clutched his head in agonizing fear. "NO!" He shouted, causing everyone (save the other two digimon) to stare down at him with wider eyes, even more perplexed than usual.  
  
Zoey knelt down, her blonde hair tumbling slightly with the motion and patted him gently. "It's okay Bokomon," she whispered, not sure whether a voice of the normal volume would exactly appropriate for a situation like this. Bokomon slapped her hand away with a grunt.  
  
"It is not okay!"  
  
He stumbled upwards, initial reaction gone and glared at Zoey with dark beady eyes that blinked rapidly. It would have been a humorous sight if the situation wasn't so serious and indeed it was. Serious that is. Even though the children (and the sleeping twosome) had no idea exactly how and why.  
  
"Zoey, do you realize exactly where we are going? Do you know just what exactly this Element Crest is?"  
  
Silence answered his question as the girl struggled to find words to tell him exactly how she felt yet trying not to make it sound too impertinent and he nodded in satisfaction, concluding from her silence that she had no answer.  
  
"I thought so"  
  
He took out his book and flipped through the pages, his eyes scanning each page with some self-importance before finally stopping at a certain page illustrated with vibrant colors. Muttering a soft "aha" at this, he held up the page with triumph.  
  
Soft gasps, mostly from Zoey, the romantic, sounded from the group and Tommy reached out to touch it with a small whisper of awe.  
  
Bokomon cleared his throat, pulled it away and started to tell about this place which he had so feared.  
  
"Remember when I had told you about the Legendary Warriors? Well, this place sort of goes along with it. It had completely slipped my mind at the time; which is not too hard to do, most of the inhabitants of the digital world have forgotten it. I don't know why....."  
  
He paused for a slight moment and continued, his audience playing close attention. "This land was created by a group of former digidestined long before you were. The Element Crest was a peaceful place, free of war, famine and many of the problems that disturb us today. It was called the Element Crest because the land was made up of different elements and as some people speculate; crests as well. Not a completely original title but something that could explain well enough the land's former purpose."  
  
"But now....."  
  
A sad sigh followed Bokomon's words and his head drooped down.  
  
"I just don't know."  
  
"Bokomon?"  
  
"Yes, Tommy?"  
  
"What are the crests?"  
  
A long silence occurred.  
  
Bokomon thought carefully about his answer before answering. "Well my boy, they are rather like the good traits and values that we think belongs to only the ones with the purest of the hearts. For example, the Digidestined from a very long time before you had had crests due to what value or trait they had best. The ones that I can clearly remember are Courage, Friendship, and Love. There are more though I think that they may have changed and added some. You children are much more different than the ones before."  
  
He looked around to each of them as if seeming to analyze what crest they may have but not saying anything at all, his eyes narrowing in thought when coming to Zoey but then his gaze shifted. Takuya spoke up.  
  
"But then why are you so scared to go to this place when it's supposed to have peace and harmony and all that good stuff?"  
  
Bokomon placed his book carefully down upon the ground and started to pace, his webbed feet going a few feet before turning back and walking the same few feet in the other directions. Dust came up from underneath his feet.  
  
"That's the part I don't know."  
  
He admitted with some shame.  
  
A deafening snort erupted from the yellow rabbit curled up besides Zoey's knee, breaking the somber silence and making them all jump. It faded down to a soft gurgle and made them all giggle, forgetting for a little while; the problem that was still yet to be solved.  
  
Unnoticed by them all, the book silently flipped to a page where strange symbols were inscribed. It made no sense and yet translated by those who knew the ancient language forgotten by most; it would not make sense anyway.  
  
*Upon the ridges of time  
  
Where the nights have grown  
  
Where the day has faded away  
  
Captured by the fallen angel  
  
And where there's no one to turn  
  
No one to hide  
  
They're all gone,  
  
The Hope will collapse  
  
In obvious pain, the darkness shall release them all  
  
Only to take Hope in under his wings  
  
And bless Hope with his reassurances...  
  
Waiting  
  
So long  
  
For Light to recover  
  
But Light shall never be shed  
  
Until true confessions shall be revealed  
  
Contrary to what they say  
  
Too afraid to say  
  
Too stubborn to give up  
  
Too naïve to shed a tear...*  
  
And that is where our story begins..... 


End file.
